This invention relates to a new and improved building form and to a house, building or the like which is constructed thereon.
The use of lightweight concrete for a dome-shaped or rectangular type structure is well known and many designs have, in the past, been proposed. Heretofore, the use of concrete in buildings has tended to be limited to structures that are naturally self supporting such as rectangular shaped houses, or which are supported by pillars, or which are heavily reinforced such as spherical or ellipsoid domes, etc.
Also, as a general rule, some type of equipment is usually necessary in order to erect a concrete element in place, and this in turn adds to the expense of the structure. Where a house or structure has a hemispheric shape or high ceiling, heating is difficult since warm air tends to stratify near the ceiling. An air recirculation system could overcome this problem, but is expensive and also consumes energy.
In the past, some types of concrete structures have been formed by various techniques such as by erection in segments, by gas blowing, etc; typical techniques are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,462,521 and 3,619,432. However, in the case of blowing, the entire operation is cumbersome and requires special equipment. The technique of erecting a concrete structure in segments usually necessitates the use of reinforcement bars in the segment to prevent it from cracking. This is disclosed in the text, "DESIGN OF THIN CONCRETE SHELLS," by A. M. HAAS (John Wiley & Sons), 1962, Vol. 1, page 119 (photograph).
A need exists for houses having good thermal insulation which are easy and inexpensive to install and which have good resistance to wind. Also, the houses should employ low cost materials that are long lasting and provide an aesthetic appearance which avoids a housing tract look.